


Catharsis

by space_aces



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Study of my oc Tani through her life
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just me sobbing while writing this then leaving.

"Mommy mommy! I'm so excited!" Little Tani Noriko ran around in her dress. She had recently turned four and she was allowed to attend the fancy parties her mommy and daddy went to. Her dress was white and very fancy. She felt like a princess. 

"I'm glad you're excited sweetie. Remember, always smile for the camera!" Her mother smiled and Tani beamed back. 

At the event, Tani was talking to all sorts of people. Everyone wanted to meet the heiress. She talked about her favorite things like color and animal. Pink and a bunny. Some people asked things she didn't quite understand but that's okay. She enjoyed talking to them anyways. As the night went on, Tani got a little more tired but it wasn't done yet. In her sleepy haze, she tried to walk back to her dad by tripped on the front end of her dress. With a loud thud, she fell onto the floor. There were several gasps along with camera shudders going off before Tani began to cry. Her dad rushed over and scooped her up, trying to shush her.

"It's okay, my littlest. Daddy's here." His voice eventually soothed her and she clung to his suit jacket. She wasn't paying attention until she was getting changed out of her fancy dress by her mom.

"Mommy?" Tani blinked up at her mother, who was grabbing her pajamas, "Sorry for not smiling in front of cameras, mommy.." She sniffled a little and put her arms up to get changed.

"It's okay, dear. We'll make sure that doesn't show up."

\----

Tani sat on the too big couch. It was silent as she waited for her parents to pick her up. Her hair was braided up with ribbons and her dress seemed to cost more than the pet rabbit she wanted. Being 13 was tough. It was too silent as she listened to the refrigerator hum. It was too silent always.

The door opened and Tani made her way over. They never came inside anymore. She left her house and made it into the car, the chauffeur opening the door for her. She thanked him softly and got it to face her parents, "Mother. Father." Her parents smiled at her but it didn't seem as loving as it used to be. Not as warm.

"Good evening, dear. How are your studies?" Her dad seemed to be too busy with his phone.

"They're going fine. I'm As in all subjects."

"That's great, dear. Anyways this event will have a few young boys and girls, why don't you try to make some friends. Doesn't that sound nice?" 

"Of course, mother." The rest of the ride was silent. Like always. 

They made it to the event and made it inside without a fuss. People nearly lined up to greet them. Tani put on a fake smile. It runs in the family. She let the sons of other CEOs kiss her hands and pretended she didn't hear the girls mocking her. 

The night didn't go so bad. Same old boring event with the same old boring rich people. She was waiting for it to finally be over when a boy her age came over and began chatting her up. Not to create a scene, she talked and smiled best she can. It didn't go so well when he groped her butt. Angry, she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He cried out which caused all the attention to be on her. 

"Tani Noriko." Her father was walking towards her. She was frozen in fear as her dad instructed her to follow him outside. Which she did without a word, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Father he grabbed me-"

"So you hit him? I did not raise you to be this way. Go sit in the car. We will deal with you later." He was gone as soon as he arrived. Tani rubbed her eyes and went to sit in the car. The chauffeur gave her tissues as she sobbed until her parents joined her. The ride back home was silent once more. They dropped her off at home and Tani entered the quiet house. Making a beeline for her room, her cries echoed against the walls that night.

\----

Tani never thought this would happen. She knew it had to happen eventually but not so soon. The heart monitor was beeping steadily. Her mother was next to her, holding her father's hand as he smiled up at her. These past few days have been the best and the worst.

"Do not cry for me, girls. I'll always be with you." Tani wiped her eyes quickly, trying to hide any traces of tears. She can't quite do it though.

It's nearly silent as the next few moments happen. A kiss, a hug, an I love you. Tani let out a sob as the heart monitor let out the long, continuous beep. She held her dad's hand tight as her mother hugged her close. Her dad wasn't the greatest growing up, but he had tried to hard these past days. He couldn't just be gone like that.

"I-I'm sorry for crying, dad." Her mom hugged her tighter.

"He wouldn't want you to apologize for that, dear." He would've a long time ago. But things changed. She's right now.

\----

It's been years since her dad died. Tani is a pro hero with a wife and kids. Her mom was still a successful business woman but she made sure she was still staying in touch with her family and others. She even started up a charity campaign to help youth who struggle with eating disorders.

Tani smiled as the sun beamed down on her. It was a nice day today. She got out of her car and grabbed the bouquet of flowers her mom told her to bring. Walking down the paths of the cemetery, she made it to her dad's. Setting down the flowers and sitting in front of the stone, she began to talk.

"Hey dad. I know it's been a long time but it was because I was in a pretty bad place. I'm better now and have a wife and kids. I'm also a hero now. But that's now. Let's talk about everything you've missed since we last talked. I love you.." Taking a deep breath, Tani began to recite the years of memories her dad missed. Happily explaining how much progress she's made with her mom. Happily talking about all the things she's done for him.


End file.
